


Немного удачи

by Fuurin444



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, K (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuurin444/pseuds/Fuurin444
Summary: Фушими собирается принять участие в битве за Грааль Шизуме, и... к добру или к худу — у него получится.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko & Munakata Reishi, Fushimi Saruhiko/Munakata Reishi
Kudos: 2





	Немного удачи

В огромной библиотеке поместья Фушими хранилось бесконечное множество фолиантов и документов разной степени ценности — что магических, что приобретенных семьёй исключительно как дорогостоящее вложение средств. Ни одну из этих или любых других книг Сарухико не ненавидел так, как пухлый том из коричневой тиснёной кожи с обитыми золотом углами — генеалогическое древо «благородного дома», который произвёл его на свет. Там, на ничуть не пожелтевших от времени страницах, после сложных хитросплетений брачных отношений предков (кто сочетался браком с кем, а потом завёл детей от чьей тётки, а может и вовсе женился на собственной сестре, лишь бы получить магические круги посильнее) значилось его собственное имя. Аккурат после нынешней главы дома — леди Фушими Кисы, главы кафедры Проклятий с влиянием даже в Обсерватории Кариллон, секретном судебном подразделении Часовой Башни. Хозяин второго имени, значащегося рядом с данными матери, не имел родословной, достойной упоминания среди предков семьи Фушими, и сторонний наблюдатель мог бы решить, что это тот случай из сладких романтических сказок, где всё побеждает любовь, а браки заключаются «на небесах». Сарухико получил иммунитет от подобных иллюзий едва ли не раньше, чем научился ходить. Уже будучи старше, он усвоил так же, что если и была некая великая сила, которая переборола все обстоятельства при заключении этого союза, то имя ей «расчет». Фушими Ники (разумеется, взявший фамилию супруги) не был богат или родовит — зато гениален, имел выдающийся ранг и редкие способности, которые классифицировались, как опасные. Всё это не считая славы исследователя в области атакующих заклинаний. Жаль, что эти козыри не дали Башне навсегда сгноить его в своём чреве, потому что приближалось время войны за Грааль Шизуме, а семье Фушими требовалось зачать особого наследника для победы в ней. Так Ники обрёл свободу, Киса — подходящего донора, а Сарухико — жизнь. В довесок к ней шли сильные магические круги, острый ум, склонность к манипуляциям и дурной нрав. Как и положено среди магов, где понятие «чести» категорически не в чести.

Как говорят, родиться наследником могущественного дома, обладающим способностями и потенциалом — большая удача. Сарухико мало с чем мог сравнить, но если такая жизнь — удача, то тем, кому не повезло, проще сразу удавиться. Лично его огромным желанием было оказаться на другом конце света от мамочки, живущей интригами Часовой Башни, и социопата-папаши, наслаждающегося страданиями сына (кои тот охотно причинял, если Сарухико имел глупость стать хоть немножко счастлив). Для знаменательного дня — призыва Слуги, который будет представлять интересы и силу дома Фушими в битве за Грааль Шизуме — артефакт был приготовлен задолго до рождения того, кто станет Мастером. Уздечка, впрочем, выглядела просто старой ветошью. По виду и не скажешь, что имела честь принадлежать одному из "Забытых Королей" — великих людей, чья легенда практически была стёрта из памяти мира. Такие сказания штучно сохранялись, скажем, в затерянной гробнице или редком куске древнего пергамента, найденного магами, и потому не ставшего достоянием публики. Надо ли говорить, что подобные легенды — редкость, а уж артефакты для вызова — и того больше.

Фушими Сарухико было абсолютно плевать и на Грааль, и на «Красного Льва», и на то, где и как откопали эту байку с реликвией. Только в период обучения (несмотря на все свои усилия "не") он обзавёлся единственным другом. Впрочем, когда семья решила, что этот рычаг давления на наследника будет не менее действенным, если покалечить одного рыжего идиота... или ещё что (под настроение отца), Сарухико оборвал связь с единственным небезразличным ему человеческим существом. Грубо, болезненно и безвозвратно.

А через пару лет папаша имел наглость сдохнуть, оставив Фушими-младшего с ощущением бесполезной жертвы и на пороге кровавой бойни за мифическую чашку, которая **возможно** исполняет желания. Это ли не ирония?

Ритуал он провёл по всем правилам. Реликвия, круг, заклинание.

И — ничего.

Тишина. Пустота. Никого.

Сарухико засмеялся: нет, ну, серьёзно! То есть вот так, да? Столько лет, убитых на подготовку, и обожаемые родители даже не допускали мысли, что в ответ на его призыв Король банально промолчит! Чёрт, если бы не горькое, разъедающее чувство унижения, он бы позлорадствовал от того, как они налажали.

Если бы не желание, которое никогда не сбудется, как и месть...

Если бы немного удачи — хоть раз, когда нужно, только для него!

Вспышка ослепила Фушими, а как он оказался сидящим на заднице — Сарухико и сам не понял (но очень надеялся, что это из-за воздушной волны, а не дрожащих коленок). Откуда взялся не то дым, не то пар, тоже было не очень ясно, только пытаясь что-то в нём рассмотреть, молодой маг поднял руку, заслоняя от света глаза, и увидел на тыльной стороне ладони аккуратно вписанные в круг командные заклинания. Мастер (теперь он однозначно был Мастером, только...) оторопело моргнул, разглядывая символы: рука перед его лицом точно являлась левой, а печать с той же степенью уверенности — синей.

"Что-то пошло не так", — успел подумать Сарухико, когда белёсые клубы осели, и в круге показалась высокая мужская фигура в доспехах. Синяя фигура в доспехах. В смысле, облачённая в тёмно-аквамариновый плащ, с саблей в ножнах цвета лазури и... с его угла зрения волосы Слуги тоже отчётливо отливали индиго. — Ты... не Красный Лев, — полу-утвердительно сообщил в пространство Фушими.

— Это — определённо нет, — улыбнувшись, дух, материализованный маной Сарухико, нагнулся и протянул ему руку, — мой Мастер.

**Author's Note:**

> * В каноне номинально конь принадлежал сначала Красному клану, а потом Синему, так что...
> 
> Фик написан по арту с ЗФБ 2020 и в рамках неё же (на анонимную заявку РейСару), поэтому воспользуюсь так же классификацией артера:  
> (по схеме Мастер — Слуга(Класс слуги))  
> Фушими Сарухико — Мунаката Рейши (Райдер. Да, на крылатой белой лошади.)  
> Кушина Анна — Суо Микото (Асассин,просто потому что с ним вся Хомра.)  
> Мишакуджи Юкари — Хисуи Нагаре (Лансер, копьё формирует из силы.)  
> Годжо Сукуна (вообще-то вызывал Нагаре, но...) — Ивафуне Тенкей (Арчер — он стреляет.)  
> Куро Ятогами (случайно попал в битву за Грааль, случайно призвал духа без воспоминаний) — Исана Яширо (?) (Кастер)  
> Клаудия Вайсман — Кокуджоджи Дайкаку (Сейбер — у него есть меч, если помните.)  
> неизвестный мастер - "Бесцветный король" (Берсерк)


End file.
